Everybody Loves Yorick!
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: Goku and Vegeta just wanted to have some fun with Yamcha for the night when a surprise guest interrupts their plans. YAOI PWP. Goku/Vegeta/Yamcha/Yorick from the "Everybody Loves Goku" series by The Behemoth.


WARNINGS: Foursome? More like an orgy I guess, Golden Showers, Explicit Sex, Surprise OC Guest (okay so it's not really a surprise, but when it was written it was.)

A/N: This was written on tumblr over a loooong series of asks to The Behemoth ( everybodylovesgoku). It features an original character, Yorick, from her wonderful Kakavege "Everybody Loves Goku" series with her permission. There is absolutely no plot here, so if that bothers you, then I'm sorry. A billion thanks to her for creating Yorick, letting me play with him, letting me bother her everyday with this porn, and helping me organize my thoughts on how to rewrite into a form that made sense! 3

Everybody Loves Yorick

"Vegeetah, I luuuve yeerrr."

"Hm? What was that, Kakarot? You know it's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Goku pulled his mouth off Vegeta's dick with a leer. His black eyes were filled with lust as he gazed up at his mate. Rubbing his cheek against Vegeta's wet dick, he placed adoring kisses on Vegeta's tan thighs.

"You usually don't leave a job unfinished, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked as he eyed the man kneeling before him.

"You're right, Vegeta, I have to finish what I started," he purred back before taking the tip of Vegeta's leaking cock between his rosy lips that stood out so deliciously against his pale skin. The Prince flushed at the sight of his tanned, swollen member sliding into the mouth of Earth's savior and he pressed his hips forward, making his lover take in even more.

Goku greedily took in the extra inches, moaning in appreciation of the way Vegeta's thick cock felt between his lips. Running one hand along the Prince's perfect thigh, he let the other one trace its way through black curls of hair down to the swollen pair of balls that were begging for attention with the way they tightened up in conjunction with Goku's oral caresses. He loved being on his knees before Vegeta; nothing turned him on more than hearing his name moaned as a mantra for life.

"KaKArot..." Vegeta murmured as he felt a well-practiced tongue slide along his heated flesh in rhythm with his mate's enthusiastic slurping. Nobody had ever given him head the way Kakarot could-most people thought a blowjob was just sucking a dick, but not the Saiyan lavishing praise on his pulsing flesh. He turned it into a form of worship and turned the Prince's whole body into a temple where homage was paid through hot friction and wet suckling. Vegeta's toes curled as Kakarot's cheeks hollowed.

Goku could feel the Prince's legs start to quiver under his palms and hear the breath coming from those dark lips becoming more and more ragged, with a hard edge of need to his pleading for more. Goku didn't need to be told twice, even though Vegeta repeated it over and over, too incoherent to say anything else between his mewls and moans. Letting the hand on the Prince's leg slide down to an open jar beside them, he dipped his fingers into the cool gel while moving more of Vegeta into his mouth.

Letting his fingers clench in the thick locks of Kakarot's hair, Vegeta enthusiastically pressed further into the tortuous wet heat until he could feel the back of the throat trying to swallow him. His eyes clenched tightly shut at the amount of pleasure he found in that mouth, but then something slick was pressed against his entrance and his eyes were suddenly wide open again. Kakarot's finger swirled around slowly, silently asking permission. Grinning at his mate's boldness, Vegeta happily gave his consent by spreading his legs further apart.

Goku would have smirked at the wanton way Vegeta opened up for him, but he was too aroused by the fact that he was the one making the proud Prince behave this way. Pressing gently at Vegeta's opening, he slowly slide his finger inside, amazed at how the tight his lover stayed even while being able to take in so much. He was the one moaning now, his own dick twitching for attention as he bent his finger at exactly the right spot to hit Vegeta's prostate. The extra jerk from Vegeta's hips excited him even more, loving the way the other Saiyan responded to his touch.

Huffing for air as the sweat dripped down his face, Vegeta was torn between thrusting his hips forward into the tempting suction or pressing back on the finger that stroked him towards a frenzy from the inside. Thankfully he didn't have to choose as Kakarot lifted one of his legs over a shoulder, giving him much needed support, but also opening him up for a second finger to be added. He doubled over with need, clutching at the bare back of his lover frantically as he drew ever closer to the edge.

"Kakarot, don't stop…please…."

If his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, Goku was sure his cries would be as loud as Vegeta's as he gave his Prince all the pleasure in his power. The way that tan body writhed from his ministrations was almost enough to push him over the edge without the need of being touched. Though the words were garbled, he was begging Vegeta to come for him as he quickened the pace of his exploring fingers. His muffled cry didn't go unheard as he felt the Prince stiffen, a sure sign of impending release.

As much as Vegeta wanted to hold onto the bliss of this moment for as long as he could, his lover knew his body like a map and knew exactly which spots would trigger him. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat, mirroring the way his thick load caught in Kakarot's, and he let out a silent cry as the younger Saiyan kept sucking him gently until the last rocking motions of his hips died down. His face was wet and he wasn't sure if it was entirely from sweat or if he had been crying. He also didn't care, for Kakarot he would never hold back.

Goku felt the hot spurt of fluid hit the back of his mouth and he swallowed Vegeta's gift hungrily, slurping up every drop he could. From the corner of the bedroom he heard another cry as their spectator also reached climax from the provocative display. Slowly sliding Vegeta's cock from his mouth, Earth's savior licked his plump lips, gathering up all stray droplets of cum. Looking between the two pairs of hazy eyes, he ran a hand to his still aching member with a wolfish grin and rubbed it with a hiss.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting me," Goku murmured as he looked between the two spent males.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of Yamcha's hand and stomach covered with his own seed. Lowering his leg from Kakarot's shoulder and dropping to his knees, his lips collided with his lover's, tasting the earthiness of that hot mouth mixed with his own salty flavor. He soon felt the human at his side, getting a head start on giving Kakarot a helping hand by stroking him lightly. Smirking, he pulled Yamcha into a sloppy kiss before they both looked up at the man they were about to suck dry.

Goku bit his lower lip to keep some type of control at the sight of the two sexiest men he knew eyeing his straining cock like it was the only thing that could keep them alive. Gently stroking both of their cheeks, he slowly guided them towards the part of him that wanted this so much. Mouth falling open at the sight of Vegeta and Yamcha nibbling and sucking at his long shaft, he no longer had any pretense of control, grabbing a handful of hair in both fists, urging them where he needed it most.

Allowing Kakarot to guide him and their partner towards the slick head, Vegeta glanced at Yamcha as they locked lips loosely over the heated skin. The sharp intake of air followed by a deep, aching moan from Kakarot was all the motivation the duo needed as they worked his cock, clumsily maneuvering around each other until they fell into a comfortable pattern. The Prince knew his lusty mate wouldn't last long by the way he was whimpering and pleading for release. He was never one to deny his lover and this occasion was no different even with their extra partner.

Unable to look away from those two mouths making a meal of him and the two sets of eyes watching him, Goku could feel the heat building and coiling in the pit of his stomach. Yamcha was squeezing his ass roughly while Vegeta fondled his balls gently. The combination of sensations and sights was too much to fight and he grabbed his dick, pulling back slightly and stroking it hurriedly as the heat spread through his body and he came with a jolt, spraying his lover and best friend with his milky fluid.

Sticking out his tongue to catch the spray, Vegeta relished the erotic face Kakarot made as he climaxed. He was already feeling himself slightly stiffen even though he was sure the human wouldn't have recovered quite yet. But that was fine, they had all night and right now his main priority was giving Kakarot's spent cock and Yamcha's spattered face a thorough tongue bath.

Cleaning the other Saiyan went smoothly, but when it came time to clean Yamcha the human turned it into a heated make out session, making Vegeta yearn for more. Vegeta let the scarred human's tongue enter his mouth as he rolled Yamcha against the floor and climbed across his lap without breaking their deep contact. Feeling the stickiness of Yamcha's earlier efforts, he managed to smear it more as his hands roamed the body of the man beneath him.

Goku watched the pair through half-lidded eyes, a rumbling purr building in his throat as he admired the way his lover aggressively explored their occasional partner's body. Not wanting to miss out on any of the fun, he edged forward on his knees and ran a hand over Vegeta's back, pausing to rub at the small round scar at the base of his mate's spine. He could hear the Prince's small hiss at the contact and he massaged it a little harder, his other hand cupping the seductively swaying ass.

With the way Kakarot was teasing him, Vegeta found it was hard to control himself and not draw blood as he gently nipped at Yamcha's neck. Or maybe he should bite down anyway-Vegeta loved to dominate the cocky human in any way possible. To that end, he rubbed one of Yamcha's nipples softly between his fingers, teasing the scarred fighter with a bit of pleasure before tugging at it just enough to go past the threshold of pain. Yamcha glared up at him, but the Prince felt how hard the human had become.

Watching the two on the floor start to play a little rougher, Goku smiled and decided to calm his mate down before things went too far. Vegeta sometimes forgot that Yamcha couldn't take as much as he could, but he knew the perfect distraction. Slowly shifting around them and maneuvering between their legs, he placed both his hands on Vegeta's perfect ass and spread the cheeks as far as he could. The Prince was already pushing his hips up in the air for more and Goku hadn't even touched him yet.

Sucking roughly at Vegeta's neck, Yamcha felt the Saiyan suddenly rise off of him, releasing his swollen nipples in doing so. Looking to the side, he saw what Goku was about to do and smirked as a small idea for revenge came to mind. Since his friend had the Prince's full attention at the moment, Yamcha managed to wiggle his way out from the bottom with relative ease. Then laying back down in the opposite direction, he winked at Goku before ducking between Vegeta's legs and eyeing his glistening prize.

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta shivered as he felt Kakarot lazily lapping at him from behind and Yamcha slowly sucking on him from below. Neither seemed in a rush and it was somehow too much and not enough stimulation at the same time. Fighting against his body, the whining moan he had been holding in finally escaped and more followed with it, unable to stop.

"FuUCk both OF YOuu!" he hissed out, hating to be reduced to a simpering mess in front of Yamcha. He vowed to carry out that curse.

Chuckling against his mate's heated skin, Goku remained at his same pace. The sounds being coaxed out of the Prince were too priceless to move any faster, even though he wanted to do a lot more to the inviting ass than just eat it. Finally slipping his tongue inside, he tasted more of the strawberry lube from his previous actions. Vegeta's whimpers and expletives grew in frequency, to the point where Goku wondered if it was healthy to be as hard as he was for much longer. Luckily he felt Yamcha reach to give him help in that department.

It wasn't often that Yamcha got to see this side of Vegeta, but he relished every second as he let his tongue trace the length of the cock before him. He could feel Vegeta's thighs trembling as he pushed them slightly wider in order to get more of the Prince in his mouth. Then he had caught sight of Goku's dripping dick and couldn't resist giving it a firm tug. Barely able to hear his friend's muffled moans over Vegeta, Yamcha wondered if he could make the two Saiyans come at the same time like this.

The only things that Vegeta was sure still existed in the world were two tongues, three hands, his screams, and the soft carpet his face was pressed against. His eyes were shut tightly, blocking out any other stimulation. But then something changed: one of the hands disappeared from his side, only to reappear and grab his wrist. Pulling Vegeta's left arm from underneath him, the Prince toppled down to his elbow for support. Suddenly something hard was in his hand and he squeezed, jerking Yamcha's dick roughly.

Not wanting to be left out again, Yamcha had guided the Prince's bare hand to his straining dick and made sure that Vegeta knew what to do before he let go. Letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction over finally getting more direct contact, he showed the Prince his appreciation by craning his neck back and deep-throating the dripping dick. There was an almost unrecognizable cry from above and he was sure that if Goku wasn't holding Vegeta's hips so tightly that his head would have just been pounded into the floor.

Goku's face flushed dark red, to match the tip of his cock that he was envisioning thrusting inside Vegeta's ass instead of his tongue; he was gripping the Prince's cheeks so hard that the normally tan skin was turning white around his fingertips. Thanking every god in the universe for the way Yamcha stroked him, he knew he would have already came if he hadn't done so not too long ago. But from the way his toes curled beneath him and the heavy pants he couldn't control, he knew it wouldn't be long.

Vegeta's whole body straining against the pleasurable onslaught, it was a fight to both withstand it, but to also give into it and accept the imminent release. He clumsily stroked Yamcha as he bit his lip to hold on a little bit longer.

Knowing that Vegeta was fighting him didn't bother Goku; he loved a challenge and the fact that the pushy Prince struggled to stay in control only made him double his efforts. Blindly searching for the lube, his hand finally hit it and he scooped more up before pushing the jar into the side of Yamcha's face as invitation. He then replaced his tongue with two fingers, Vegeta thrashing his head back and forth as a result. A few hard strokes were all it took for Goku to finally get what he wanted.

Yamcha had felt something smack into his head and he gave a garbled protest. He didn't have much time to think about it though as quickly afterwards he felt Vegeta swell in his mouth and heard him scream out his ragged cry of release. Slowly extracting the spent cock from his throat, he gave the tip a few cleaning slurps. Looking to the side, he saw it was the lube jar that hit him and he grabbed it before sliding out from under Vegeta and sitting up. Smirking knowingly, he spread some on his dick and beckoned Goku with a crooked finger.

Struggling to breathe as he lay face down on the carpet, Vegeta managed to crack open an eye long enough to see Kakarot sitting in Yamcha's lap while the human prepared him for that massive cock. It took a great effort, but he managed to roll over on his back, closer to the pair, and rested a hand on Kakarot's leg. Rubbing his mate soothingly, Vegeta watched the Saiyan's face contort into various expressions of pleasure. Unable to do much more at the moment, he was content with just watching for now.

Panting heavily as he ground down on his friend's fingers, Goku gave a lopsided grin at the feeling of Vegeta's hand on his leg. Nuzzling into Yamcha's neck and lapping at the bruises that his aggressive mate had left behind, he tried to force himself to patiently endure the slow stretching. He knew it would hurt if he tried to take Yamcha now, but the wait was driving him crazy.

Groaning loudly, he looked into his partner's eyes and let his need be known, "I can't wait any more. I need it, Yam."

Yamcha couldn't stop the small shiver of excitement that ran through his body at Goku's words and he quickly retracted his fingers. As the Saiyan raised his hips, he slowly guided his large endowment to Goku's entrance. Expecting his friend to slowly lower himself, he let out a strangled cry as Goku quickly thrust down all the way to the hilt. The Saiyan's teeth were embedded in his shoulder from the pain of the intrusion and he gritted his teeth from the sharp bite.

Hearing both the grunt of pain from his mate and the whimpering exhale from the human, Vegeta propped himself up on his elbow and placed a few calming kisses right above Kakarot's knee. Reaching between the shivering legs of the younger Saiyan, Vegeta caressed his erection back to its fullest. Part of him wondered if Kakarot took such masochistic actions just to ensure he would get more soothing attention afterwards. _'Crafty bastard'_ the Prince mused as he reached to gently squeeze his mate's balls.

Goku's pain from being so suddenly stretched around Yamcha's incredible size was slowly diminishing as he felt gentle hands and kisses at the edge of his awareness. Then there was a distinct copper taste in his mouth and he realized that he had bitten Yamcha in his pain. Thanking his Saiyan heritage as his body quickly adjusted to the intrusion, he was left with the delicious feeling of being completely filled by his friend's large cock. Slowly he moved his hips, aching to be thoroughly pounded.

Used to enduring injuries from sex with the Saiyans, Yamcha ignored the blood dripping down his shoulder and instead focused solely on the incredible heat he was buried in. As soon as he felt Goku move he wasted no time in grabbing onto the hips of the man straddling his lap and setting a steady pace with shallow thrusts. Even though he knew that Goku usually bottomed, it always felt like he was inside a virgin ass. Capturing Goku's parted lips in a breathtaking kiss, he drove faster and deeper.

Vegeta sat fully upright now that he had finally gained complete control of his senses and eagerly watched his mate writhe in ecstasy while riding Yamcha's giant dick. Wrapping a hand around Kakarot's slick cock, he pumped it firmly in tune with the human's thrusts. His other hand circled behind to rub the matching tail scar that Kakarot bore, grinning at the way the man moaned in response. Nipping at a pink nipple, he promised to repay everything Kakarot had done to him and after that, Yamcha.

Almost choking on his own lewd moans, Goku was already having to fight his own body not to give into the swelling pleasure. He had been on the brink just from eating out Vegeta while Yamcha stroked him; but now that he could feel that gloriously hard cock filling him and stroking his insides, it took all his willpower to hold on. Then he felt Vegeta's hands becoming more aggressive with their touches and suddenly his teeth were in skin again and the hot, coppery fluid was driving him wild.

Initially wincing from the second bite, Yamcha was now smirking at the way Goku was sucking at the wound and creating new ones. He knew the telltale signs of his friend's control slipping and he craved more of it. Slipping his arms under Goku's knees, he lifted the Saiyan higher and tighter to his body, letting him slam into that tight ass even harder. Suddenly there was another familiar mouth at his neck again, the Prince making his displeasure at being displaced from between them known in the way he nicked Yamcha's skin.

Giving the human a few extra bite-marks to show off, Vegeta sat back to admire the view again. Kakarot was mewling through bloodstained lips, his black irises barely visible anymore. Beneath him Yamcha blurted out assorted curses mixed with adorations with each movement. Since both men seemed to be reaching their limit, the Prince was willing to wait it out without joining in no matter how arousing the pair looked at the moment. He knew nobody in the room was leaving any time soon after all.

All thoughts long lost, Goku clutched tightly to Yamcha's body. Fingers scratching roughly at bruised skin as he held on and his teeth leaving crescent-shaped marks of appreciation across a scarred shoulder; the usually gentle Saiyan was never able to control himself in this position. His friend's large cock was sending waves of pleasure through his body as it drove relentlessly harder into him. Goku's own dick was trapped between them, smearing precum over both their abs with every movement.

Unable to hold back any longer, Yamcha quickly dipped Goku to the floor and readjusted himself while keeping his friend bent in half underneath him. Squeezing tightly onto the Saiyan's thighs, Yamcha let his hips slam against Goku's, expletives dripping from his panting lips. The strongest man on Earth thrashed wildly, bucking his hips and clawing at the arms that held him down. Grabbing the bouncing cock before him, Yamcha pumped it hurriedly until a spray of white appeared on Goku's stomach.

Seeing Yamcha still within his mate and let out a loud moan of satisfaction, Vegeta gave them a few seconds before pushing Yamcha backwards and out of the way so that Kakarot could lay flat. He gave the still dazed Saiyan a short kiss before moving to lap at the sticky fluid pooled on the pale abs and chest. Once sure that he hadn't missed any stray droplets, he returned to the plump lips of his mate. This time Kakarot kissed him back with more vigor, the taste of cum and blood mingling together to excite Vegeta even more.

Goku had laughed lightly at the way Vegeta's rough tongue tickled his overly sensitive body, but he was more than happy to meet the busy mouth when it made its way back to his own. Beyond just the pleasure of the vigorous kiss this was the closest thing to warmth the Prince would allow himself to show in front of their partner-a demanding reminder that no matter who temporarily joined in their activities they were two inseparable souls in this world and the next. A little fun on the side didn't diminish their love.

Yamcha sat back from the pair with a roll of his eyes. Ignoring Vegeta's possessiveness, he ran his fingers gingerly over his neck and shoulder. Feeling over his injuries, he was thankful he had moved Goku away from his neck before the Saiyan came. Still a few cuts and scrapes were worth the ride so he never complained too much about it. A distant noise caught his attention and he heard the door to his apartment open and shut.

The trio looked at each other with shocked expressions. "He's back!"

Vegeta snapped his head around to glare at Yamcha. "You said he would be gone for a few days!" He rubbed his forehead and ground his teeth. All his plans seemed to evaporating now that the unwanted guest had arrived. It was bad enough that the intruder in their lives continued to hang around when clearly not wanted, but the fact that he still paraded around in Vegeta's likeness was a personal affront to the Prince.

"Kakarot get us out of here now. I don't want him to see you naked, then we'll never be rid of him!"

Goku scrambled to gather up his clothing as Vegeta yelled at him to move faster. But before he could teleport the two of them anywhere else, the bedroom door slammed open.

"Yaaaamcha, I'm b-b-b..." The vampire never got the last word out as he surveyed the occupants of the room. Scratching the back of his head, Goku smiled at the duplicate of his mate and waved a timid hello.

"Uh, hey, Yorick. What are you doing here?" Goku asked with a small laugh. Vegeta growled and stood in front, shielding him from ravenous eyes that held him place.

Yamcha was frozen in horror where he sat on the floor. He could only look anxiously as the two small princes glared at one another-one for looking at Goku and the other for covering Goku. The tension was getting to be unbearable and since it looked as though his friend was too dumbfounded to teleport at the moment, Yamcha tried to improvise.

"He-hey, Yorick! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow night. But you came just in time to tell them goodbye, so uh yeah! See you two later!"

Hearing his human speak up, Yorick turned and his eyes went wide at the sight of the blood covering Yamcha. The smell of sex was already so overwhelming, but the view of that bronzed flesh covered in sticky nectar made his mouth water. Then a flash of anger snapped through his mind that someone else in the room had tasted Yamcha before he did. His eyes darted to the Saiyan obstructing his view of Goku.

"How dare you do that to Yamcha!" he snarled at Vegeta, closing the distance between them.

The detestable Saiyan merely snorted in response, his stance ready for a fight. Yorick balled his fists in frustration, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the other man no matter how similar they looked. Just once he wanted to cut the other man down to size. He wanted to humiliate the testy Saiyan in front of his beloved Goku and Yamcha, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Dropping his pants fluidly and pulling out his dick, Yorick began to piss on Vegeta's leg.

Looking down at the yellow stream hitting his body, Vegeta decided to turn the tables instead of getting upset.

"You really think you're the first person to piss on me?" Dropping to his knees, he spread his arms slightly and let it hit him in the chest. "Give me all you got if that's what gets you off." Smirking at the shocked reaction on Yorick's face, he decided to take it even further. Running a hand through the hot liquid, he let it travel down to his cock as he stroked himself to hardness.

At first Goku thought he would have to stop his mate from killing the misguided vampire, but then to his surprise Vegeta dropped to the floor and asked for more. It was certainly an odd sight to the naive Saiyan, but something about the way the smaller man stroked himself sparked a strange desire in Goku.

"Vegeta, um, do you mind if I do it too?" he asked with a grin. Yorick squeaked a protest, but Vegeta nodded with a mischievous laugh. Stepping beside Yorick, Goku let loose his own shower with a grin. It was arousing in a strange way to see his mate covered in a golden sheen. As he emptied himself he wished that it had been able to last a little longer.

Yamcha watched the display with a sinking heart, adding urine to the list of bodily fluids he would have to clean out of his carpet later. But he kept his protests to himself since it was nearly impossible to stop Goku once he fixed his mind on an idea. Besides it was so fun to watch Yorick's reaction to the whole situation, as the vampire seemed hopelessly lost in the can of worms he had opened. He could tell by the glint in Vegeta's eyes that the night was about to get a lot more interesting.

Yorick stared in total shock as his plan to humiliate not only failed but seemed to arouse Goku's interest. His mirror image was staring up at him with a smirk that could only signify trouble so the vampire took that as his cue to immediately leave. He only managed to back away a few steps before Vegeta was somehow right behind him, wrapping unthinkably strong arms around him.

"Where are you going? The fun is just beginning." The deep voice whispered in his ear as a hand wrapped around his exposed dick.

The Prince smirked at the way Yorick squirmed in his arms; there was no way he was going to let the man who stole his looks and tried to steal his mate get away after that little stunt.

"Since you look like me, I wonder if you like the same things? Let's find out." He reached further into Yorick's pants and fondled his sac, alternating soft and rough motions. The small hiss of breath didn't escape him and he bit wolfishly at the vampire's neck. "See how excited Kakarot is getting from watching?"

Goku was unable to tear his eyes away from the way his mate touched his vampiric twin and he absentmindedly stroked himself in time with Vegeta's motions. When the Prince dipped to grab Yorick's balls, Goku's hand followed suit. He had fantasized about this happening for so long that he was wondering if it was real or if he had actually passed out from Yamcha fucking him so hard. When he recognized the urgent whines as coming from his mouth though, he decided it was real and he suddenly wanted to ream someone.

Arousing as the sight of Goku jerking himself was, Yamcha had to agree that the real show was Vegeta working over Yorick. He couldn't recover from orgasm as fast as the Saiyans did, but if his body was able he would have been rock hard from the way Yorick's cheeks flushed and his chest heaved under Vegeta's touches. He slowly crawled on his hands and knees towards his roommate, staring up at him with an almost sadistic smile as he teased the vampire's neglected cock with a flick of his tongue.

Yorick's knees wobbled beneath him and he was sure he would have collapsed already if he wasn't being held up by his captor. It had been so long since he was touched by another person and never by two, and never in front of the most perfect man in existence who was currently covered in a mixture of blood and cum and jerking off while watching and Yamcha was so close to him with the heavenly scent of fresh blood wafting off him and-there were stars in Yorick's vision as he sprayed Yamcha's face.

Vegeta dropped the vampire to the floor with smirk, letting him topple onto Yamcha.

"Looks like there's one difference between us." But then his eyes were glued to his mate and Kakarot's state of need.

"Vegeta, come here," Kakarot ordered.

The younger Saiyan's moan sent a quiver through the Prince and he forgot about his need for revenge earlier. Standing in front of his mate, he moved Kakarot's hand away and took over pumping the dripping cock that had caught his attention.

"What do you want to do, Kakarot?"

Goku bit his lip and looked between his mate and the panting vampire lookalike. "'Geta, I really wanna fuck Yorick."

Vegeta grinned and turned to gaze the man Yamcha was trying to revive.

"Hm, it doesn't look like he can handle it right now. How about the real deal first and then him?" the Prince asked him, tracing a finger over the head of his dick to return his gaze to the ebony eyes watching him. Hips spasming from the thought, Goku grinned at his mate.

"Get on your knees, 'Geta," he ordered.

Yamcha gently shook Yorick, unsure if vampires could be in a coma or not. Then Vegeta's screams filled the quiet room and Yamcha guessed that if that didn't snap Yorick out of his daze nothing would. Sure enough the vampire's eyelids began to flutter and he looked up at Yamcha briefly before his entire face turned red. The fighter just laughed at the embarrassed reaction and sat crossed-leg on the floor, pulling Yorick into his lap so that the vampire could lean back against his broad chest.

Yorick squirmed in the human's lap as he felt that hard monster cock brush against his ass. It was bad enough that he had to watch Goku giving Vegeta pleasure instead of him, but he was pretty sure he would die if Yamcha stuck that thing in him.

Strong arms wrapped around him and held him still while his roommate whispered in his ear, "Shh. See how much Vegeta is enjoying it? See his face and the way his body is straining? That's what you're going to look like when Goku starts fucking you too." Then the arms started undressing him and he didn't bother to fight back, too busy watching the way the Saiyans' bodies moved together.

After having his ass teased twice already, Vegeta growled out his ecstasy over finally being stretched and filled by his mate's cock. His throaty screams drowned out the soft swears Kakarot was muttering behind him, but he heard other gasps growing louder. Looking over to where he had left Yorick, he was shocked by the sight of the human and vampire watching. It was like watching a mirror version of himself getting fondled by Yamcha and he was unable to rip his eyes away from the lewd display.

Following the line of his lover's sight, Goku bit his lip to control himself.

"Yamcha, get him ready for me, I don't know how long I can hold out with Vegeta squeezing me so hard," he breathed, barely managing to keep his voice steady. He saw Yamcha fumble to hold Yorick while grabbing the lube and then use a slickened finger to tease the wriggling vampire. He had to shut his eyes before losing himself.

"Vegeta, if I touch you I'll cum. Jerk yourself for me this one time, please," he begged his mate in a breathy voice.

Yamcha chuckled at Goku's words, but he was also a little disappointed he wouldn't be the first to break in the vampire's ass. Regardless he decided it would be a good warm up until Yorick got more comfortable with the idea. Licking his lips in anticipation, Yamcha was already thinking ahead to when he would have Yorick all to himself.

"Just relax, you're going to get what you're dreamed about soon," he coaxed Yorick as he leaned the vampire forward a little to slide a slick digit inside. From this position he felt Yorick's dick rub against his hard cock and Yamcha let out a small hiss at the contact. Slowly moving his finger in and out, he could feel Yorick getting stiff again.

Part of Yorick wanted to run away, the situation too intense for his liking, but the other part really wanted Goku to the same things to him that the god of a man was doing to Vegeta. Yorick had longed for this since they had been in that dark tunnel together, but he had always imagined it happening in a more private setting. But there was a second finger inside him now and suddenly he didn't care. Goku could do whatever he wanted to do in front of whoever was there. Yorick bit through his lip as he thrust back against Yamcha's nimble third finger.

Seeing the way Yorick was grinding against Yamcha's dick already, Vegeta would have laughed if he was able to stop moaning from the forceful way his mate was pounding him into the floor. Kakarot was murmuring above him, telling him how tight he was and pleading the Prince to come for him. But the sight of the human finger fucking the vampire gave him a sudden inspiration. Reaching back, he put a hand on his mate's thigh to still the Saiyan.

"Kakarot, wait. Switch with Yamcha, Yorick's ready."

Goku whined a bit at not getting his mate off, but he wasn't sure when he would get another chance with Yorick. Pulling out with a shudder, he walked to his friend with a grin.

"Yamcha, can you take care of Vegeta for me? He's so hot right now you shouldn't have any trouble with him." Yamcha grinned and slid out from under Yorick, going to take over with the Prince. Purring at the sight of blood from Yorick's lip, Goku grabbed the base of his cock and smiled at this new treat waiting for him.

Yamcha smirked in satisfaction since he rarely got to top the Prince, he spread Vegeta's cheeks apart to see the gaping entrance waiting for him. Wiping his slick fingers quickly over his dick, he lined himself up with the hole and pushed inside with a groan. Even after taking in Goku, the Saiyan's body still had to stretch to accommodate Yamcha's larger size. His fingers sank into supple flesh as he was engulfed by the intense heat.

Moaning raggedly, Vegeta's toes curled from the feeling of Yamcha's cock sliding against his inner walls. The human was the largest he had ever taken and he was never able to form coherent thoughts when bottoming for the man. After a few seconds of unbearable stillness, Yamcha started moving at a rough pace-the sound of their hips slapping together filling the room. As much as Vegeta wanted to move in time, it was all he could do to just take the hard pummeling his ass was taking at the moment.

Yorick nervously looked up at the man towering above him and could do nothing but stare at the perfect physique. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he didn't know what to do as Goku circled him. Rolling over on his back to keep an eye on the Saiyan who suddenly looked much more like a predator than Yorick had ever seen him, he realized that his own hard dick was now exposed and covered himself with a yelp.

"Let me see," Goku instructed. Yorick complied, earning a hungry grin.

"Now open up your legs for me and show me how ready you are," Goku purred, tugging slightly at the tip of his dick.

Goku spared a glance at his moaning mate before turning his attention back to Yorick. Settling between spread legs, he reached out to run a thumb slowly over the dripping head of the vampire's cock. Yorick flinched from the touch, but slowly relaxed under his soft strokes.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time," Goku whispered. "I can't wait to see if you feel different than Vegeta on the inside." Leaning forward, he sucked the bloody lip of the vampire while positioning himself at Yorick's entrance.

Feeling the pressure of Goku's dick against him, Yorick whimpered into the hungry mouth covering his and spread his legs a little further in invitation. There was a small chuckle and then the Saiyan released his lips.

"Now just relax," Goku instructed with a soft smile.

Yorick tried to comply, but as he felt Goku press inside him, he winced at the uncomfortable stretching that accompanied it. Lips were at his neck, distracting him by sucking at his sensitive skin as the hardness kept on filling him further.

"Damn, you're so tight." Goku licked his lips at the way the vampire's body constricted around him.

Goku slid completely inside the vampire and stopped, leaning back to look into the eyes that were so similar to his mate's.

"Yep, you're tighter than Vegeta," he grinned as he slowly pulled his hips back. Yorick's muscles clenched around him as his dick slid out to the tip. "But you're not as hot inside as him." He pressed back in, letting out a satisfied sigh as Yorick spasmed around his cock. "I know you're not as strong as him, but I don't think I can hold back. Sorry, Yori," he chuckled.

Yorick's eyes watered as he felt Goku start to pick up the pace. His head rolled back as he tried to keep breathing, but in doing so he caught sight of Vegeta and Yamcha. He had been so focused on himself that he hadn't realized how loud the other Saiyan was until now. His eyes went wide as he wondered how that annoyance was able to take Yamcha's giant cock and survive. His hand went to his own dick as he watched.

Then there was a hot breath at his ear, "That's how you're going to look in a minute."

Yamcha hadn't bothered with starting slow and easy; he knew neither of them would be satisfied that way. Instead he had chosen to fuck the Saiyan Prince as hard as he could, not needing to worry about hurting him.

"Let me hear how much you love my big cock," Yamcha smirked, pulling Vegeta's hips closer.

"Not a word," the Prince bit back, teeth grit tightly under the pleasurable onslaught.

"It doesn't have to be words, just scream for me then." As he aimed for Vegeta's sensitive spot, the Prince did just that.

Unable to keep holding himself up as Yamcha slammed into him, Vegeta fell to his elbows and yelled into the carpet. The human held his hips in place, aiming for the spot that drove him crazy with each deep thrust. His whole body was drenched in sweat and shaking to contain himself. As he felt the tension in his body rising, he knew it was a losing battle. He reached underneath his body to stroke his swollen cock, but his hand was slapped away.

"Nuh uh, come from my cock and nothing else," Yamcha chuckled darkly, enjoying the rare power he had over the Prince.

The way Vegeta writhed beneath him was pushing Yamcha ever closer to the edge. Taking one of his hands off Vegeta's hip to grab a fistful of that spiky hair, Yamcha wrenched the Prince's head back from where it was buried in the carpet.

"I told you I wanted to hear you scream," he smirked as he raised his ki a bit to fuck Vegeta even harder. "Go ahead and cum, I know you need it," he coaxed. He angled his hips to go deeper inside the moaning Prince, his balls slapping flesh with each driving thrust.

With the way he was being filled to the brim, Vegeta couldn't fight any longer. With a strangled gasp, he felt the swell of pleasure within him crest. His hips shook violently as he came in short, hot spurts. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as the relief of orgasm spread through his body. The hand in his hair released him and went back to his hip as Yamcha continued pounding his overly sensitive body.

"Hurry up and cum, human," he wheezed-the most revenge he could muster.

Goku watched from the corner of his eye as his mate finished, then grinned at the thought of seeing something similar with Yorick. The way the vampire so eagerly touched himself from the display was making Goku hot and he felt his hips moving faster in accordance. Pulling Yorick's hips higher, the Saiyan groaned at the way the vampire's body pulled him in deeper. Yorick's moans grew louder from the slight change in position, but Goku wanted more than that. He wanted see Yorick lose all control.

Yamcha slammed his hips harder in response to Vegeta's comment and soon felt his own release building. Grinding his cock into the Prince's tight ass one more time, he came with a silent yell. Enjoying the moment a bit longer, he stayed buried inside Vegeta until the Saiyan shifted uncomfortably beneath him. Pulling out with heavy breath, he caught Vegeta's hips before the royal could move and held the bronze cheeks apart. He smirked at the sight of his milky cum dripping from Vegeta's bruised entrance.

Vegeta halfheartedly kicked in the direction of Yamcha, but it didn't seem to deter him as he kept leering at his handiwork.

"Put me down, idiot," he growled, too tired to put up a fight. A small laugh was the only warning he received before Yamcha's rough tongue was at his entrance lapping greedily at the fluid leaking forth. Vegeta squirmed against the extra stimulation to his sore body and kicked harder, this time managing to knock his chuckling captor backwards. He collapsed with a sigh.

Yorick squeezed his eyes shut; his head was swimming from all the over-stimulation. The sight of Yamcha and Vegeta together, the overpowering smell of sex in the room, and the way Goku kept brushing against the spot that made him want to scream loud enough for people in Cortasia to hear. But he tried to ignore it all and make the moment last, not wanting a repeat of his earlier embarrassment. But strong hands gripped his thighs even tighter and his resolve wavered.

"Please don't stop, Goku!" he yelled in a needy plea.

Goku grinned at the vampire's outburst and pulled Yorick up into a sitting position in his lap.

"Don't worry; I'm not done with you yet." He winked at the dazed eyes of Yorick and then turned the smaller man around so his back was to Goku, purring at the feeling of the vampire's insides twisting around his cock.

"You're going to love this!" Goku promised before grabbing Yorick by his thighs and lifting him up only to impale him down on the Saiyan's waiting cock. Yorick screamed loudly and Goku smiled at the enthusiastic response.

Yorick hadn't thought it was possible for Goku to be any deeper inside him, but he was proven wrong after having been hauled into this new position. He didn't try to hold back anymore-the man he loved, the first man who had shown him compassion, was finally having sex with him and he didn't want it to ever end.

Wiping his mouth, Yamcha gave Vegeta one last pat on the ass before laying back to catch his breath. However, watching Yorick thrashing as he rode Goku's cock was such a tempting sight that he forced himself back up and crawled over to the pair. Tugging at one of Yorick's raised nipples, Yamcha playfully rolled it between his fingers as the vampire struggled to make complete sentences.

"You've really got him fired up, Goku," he laughed, giving Yorick's other nipple attention as well. "Come over here, Vegeta!"

Vegeta let out a groan at the thought of moving, but pushed himself up regardless. He could at least take his frustration out on Yorick if no one else. Sitting on his knees beside Yamcha, Vegeta took Yorick's slick cock in his hand and began to stroke it with short, stiff jerks.

"Sil'neye, Sil'neye!" Yorick cried out, resorting to his native tongue in desperation. The way Goku stroked his insides and Yamcha played with his nipples were going to kill him if he didn't cum soon.

"How does it feel to have my mate's dick up your ass after wanting it so long, hmm?" Vegeta asked, licking the vampire's neck. Yorick moaned out an unintelligible word. "You don't have to answer, I already know." Vegeta muffled Yorick's cries with a sloppy kiss.

The sight of Vegeta and Yorick messily sucking on each other's faces brought Goku to a momentary standstill. His fantasy was right in front of him and his cock ached with the need for completion.

Yorick broke the kiss with Vegeta to look back at him with a heated gaze.

"Pozhaluysta, Goku," the vampire whispered to him, red lips parted and chest heaving.

Goku licked his lips and nodded, they both needed this right now. Resuming his movements, he pulled Yorick against him harder with each thrust. "Cum for me, Yori!"

Littering the vampire's shoulder and chest with encouraging kisses, Yamcha could feel Yorick's body growing tenser with each thrust against Goku's cock.

"Come on Yorick, I know how good Goku is. I know how bad you must want to cum." His hands pulled the vampire's nipples a little harder, twisting them with his tugs. Yorick trembled uncontrollably for a moment and then cried out a string of curses in his language as he came, his thick fluid squirting out and coating Vegeta's hand that stroked him.

Heaving for air after the most intense orgasm he had experienced, Yorick could barely keep his eyes open as his brain threatened to shut down again. There was a loud yell behind him, but it sounded so far away he could barely tell it was Goku's voice. Then the pounding in his ass stopped as he felt the cock inside him swell briefly and he was slowly being laid on the floor. His body felt sated to the point of being numb, but he could tell there were hands caressing him and lips kissing him.

Yamcha scooped up the dazed vampire and carried him towards the shower. Vegeta watched him go and then gave his mate a quick kiss before helping the larger man to his feet.

"Let's get cleaned up, Kakarot. You look like hell," he murmured while leading them to the large shower. Goku grinned down at the Prince and ruffled his upswept hair, but didn't complain. After they were all properly cleaned, they collapsed in Yamcha's excessively large bed and dreamed of when they could do this again.


End file.
